


林中晚餐

by collaroff



Series: 由梦发生 [3]
Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaroff/pseuds/collaroff
Summary: “我要给你写一首歌。”





	林中晚餐

 

“我要感谢你。”

威廉蹲在花园里浇花的时候，一双黑色的靴子出现在了草丛对面。威廉看着交叉在一起的红色鞋带。他移过来的植物长相奇怪，叶尖由于缺水开始泛黄。

“……”

他手里捏着一只半满的水杯。

 

哈特也没有说话了。黑色的靴子也没有有移动。她站了一会儿，直到威廉手里的玻璃杯见了底。

威廉站了起来。

哈特的手指动了一下， “我想要感谢你。”她身上总是挂着吉他，棒棒糖柄随着她的吐字一抖一抖的。

威廉憋住气，“然后呢？”

“但我不了解你。”她回答的很认真。“我会为你写一首歌。”

“我没什么好了解的。”他说了这句话。又顿了一下。“抱歉。”

“你没什么好道歉的。”哈特•弗洛伊德在盯着他。“请等一下。”

威廉看见她转身跑了。他站在原地看了一会儿。园子里栽满了奇奇怪怪的植物。他叹了一口气。

浇过水的地面被哈特踩出几个鞋印。

他打算回去了。

 

他还没走到门口，哈特的声音又响了起来。“请等等！”她的手上拿着一个白色封皮的本子，长筒靴实在不利于奔跑，威廉赶忙停了下来。

下一秒哈特•弗洛伊德踩进了她自己高跟鞋烙下的泥坑里，整个人往前倾下去。威廉•本森往前跨出几步，你不能低估一个每天都坚持锻炼运动员的爆发力——他托住了哈特，但是脚跟正好踩到了刚浇过水的泛黄叶片上。

威廉的脸色不太好看。他还是耐心的等哈特站稳，鞋跟又在泥土上留下几处凹陷。哈特看见他蹲下去，望着他。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”

威廉捏了一下发皱的叶片，迅速站起来面对着哈特。哈特抬起头，她仍然不知道发生了什么。

“怎么了？”威廉说。

“我会为你写一首歌。”哈特把手里的笔记本举到威廉眼前。米白色封皮和威廉的肤色形成了对比，哈特呆了一下。“啊…”

“怎么了？”他们的对话第三次出现这个问题。

“没什么……所以我想要了解你。”哈特低声说道，“我会做记录的。”后半句话被棒棒糖堵在了喉咙里，只吐出了几个含糊的音节。

 

威廉走回房间，门半掩着，红色的皮夹外套出现在门缝里。他盯着窗台上的仙人球，提醒每日锻炼的闹铃嘀嘀嘀地响起来。他用手心按掉了它，没有走去换衣服，径直拉开了门。

“我要出去了。”

哈特直直地盯着他的脸。“去…哪里？”

 

最糟糕的情形，威廉没有料到的，是他房间的墙上贴有哈特以前的海报。

这幅海报被贴在威廉的桌前，旁边堆着不同的唱片，耳机线缠在一起，上面摆着一个OPOD。

“那个、是我吗？”哈特踮起脚，但威廉的身体遮住了门，给哈特留下的缝隙实在不够看。她失败了之后，整个人都趴到了威廉手臂上。

她丝毫没有顾忌威廉的意思，整个身体都压上去，想要把威廉的手臂从门框上按下来。威廉因此松开手指，哈特重心不稳，再次向前扑去。投手伸手扶住她，再次握住她的手腕。哈特没有站起来，她曲着腿，维持这个姿势朝里看着。

带粉色的海报在雪白的墙上格外显眼。

“是我！”她看起来有点吃惊，歪着头望向威廉。

威廉侧开了头。

哈特从威廉的手臂上弹开来，她甚至扬起了手。“是我！”

她有一点不敢相信，再次重复了一遍这句话。“你喜欢我？”

这个问题不太妥当。

“……”

“你喜欢我的音乐？”

“是…”威廉并不擅长处理这种情况。呃，很少会有人遇见这种情况。他快速做出肯定想给这件事一件结果。

被自己喜欢的乐手盯上并不是什么痛快的事。

 

威廉上岛后第一次错过了自己的训练时间。

哈特坐在椅子上里翻着他的CD和OPOD。威廉坐的离她很远，更靠近仙人球一些，而哈特时不时会抬头看他。

哈特•弗洛伊德坐在哈特•弗洛伊德的海报下。不，哈特•弗洛伊德坐在威廉•本森的房间里。这感觉还真够奇妙的。

威廉想，如果还在从前，这一定会登上明天早上的报纸。随即他被自己的想法刺痛，把脸埋进了手掌之中。

“你怎么了？”

哈特看到了一张她喜欢的CD，刚想张口说什么，她发现她的听众情绪不在这里。

她和平常稍微有些不一样，声音拔高了一点。

“只是一些往事。”

“我知道你，你很有名。”哈特站了起来。“我曾经也很有名，”她顿了一下，“不过我不知道你喜欢我。”

“……的音乐。”

她觉得自己讲了一个笑话，用手拨了一下吉他弦，“我也喜欢这首歌。”她哼了一下，棒棒糖差点从她嘴里掉出来。她伸手去接了一下。威廉抬起脸看向她。

“我真的应该为你写首歌。”

“你很有名。”她歪头想着什么，“这会很有影响力。”

看起来她并不知道自己已经从联盟离开了。威廉想。

 

警铃不合时宜地响起，新一轮的实验要开始了。威廉望向了窗外。

“你要离开吗？”哈特停下了手，她趴在桌上在写什么。“你是因为这个要出去！”她为解决这个遗留的问题点点头。

“我可以留在这里吗？”她指了指摊开在桌上的笔记本。她不想错过难得的灵感。

 

但是当威廉走到消防局的时候。哈特已经站在那里了。她站在阶梯上，对威廉挥了一下手。

威廉捡电池的手停在半空中。

“我会为你写一首歌。”

她的手在吉他上拨了两下。“但是还差一点。”

她停下的手伸过来，拿走了威廉没捡起的电池。

 

威廉只好走到另一边再捡了几个。哈特一直跟着他，捡一些他需要或者不需要的东西。她有时候突然停下唱歌或者记点什么，威廉也只好站在旁边，假装这只是一个稍微大一点的OPOD。

这是有点自欺欺人。他实在是不知所措。

他不想同……打交道的。

然后哈特说，“等一等。我觉得我们需要一些吃的。”

我，

们。

 

旅馆总是个好地方。

它是短暂的港湾，是旅人安眠的地方。威廉爬上了破旧不堪的楼梯，想要取放在二楼柜台上的蜂蜜。哈特站在马路中间，太阳西沉，从四方的窗口看过去外面暗的就像希区柯克的电影。

 

威廉从楼上走下来的时候天花板上不断有尘土在下落，哈特站在门口，又说。

“我们走吧。”

W-E是一个有魔力的词，它是一种责任，是一种难以言尽的复杂心绪。

威廉往下望着她。

谁也看不清谁的脸。

要入夜了。

 

哈特坐在石块上，她盯着面前的空气发呆，而威廉心不在焉地在树木和草丛间寻找着什么。他不久前在这里丢下了一条鲤鱼。

他们为她打上标签。理想主义或者其他什么的。哈特并不在意，她活在自己的世界里。

音乐，爱，接下来是和平。

总有一天她会拥有所有的东西。

她划掉了一行字，碰到了威廉给她递鱼汤的手。

“啊！”

她瞪大了眼。

“谢谢。”

她露出了一个微笑，这首歌终于完成了。

“你想要什么呢，威廉？”

“从前。”

“这首歌送给你。”

 


End file.
